parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Slinky Dog - Pavlov The Dog (Baby Einstein) * Rex - Ana Rodriguez * Hamm - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) (I'm sharing with CoolZDanethe5th) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Jaq (Cinderella) * Sarge's Soldiers - Mice (Cinderella) * Andy Davis - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Buster - Jack Roy * Mrs. Potato Head - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Al - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) & Hans (Frozen) * Jessie - June (Little Einsteins) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Bullseye - Bambi * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Triplets (The Boss Baby) * Wheezy - Kyle Scheyd * Zurg - Juniper Montage (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic) * Troll Dolls - Minions (Despicable Me) * Rocky Gibraltar - Binky Barnes (Arthur) * Mr. Shark - Trixie (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Trash Can Toys - Sugar's Zombie Clones (Scared Shrekless: The Bride of Gingy) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Geri the Cleaner - Ryan Casey * Barbie Dolls - Various Girls * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Utility Belt Buzz - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Emily - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Juni Cortez (Spy Kids) and Francisco "Francis" Aucejo (Juni is Blue Bomber & Francis is Red Rocker) * Amy - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Fluttershy & Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Leo's Mission * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 2 - Spike's Lost Spikes/It's Jack Roy! * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 3 - Spike's Tail Gets Ripped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 4 - Spike Meets Kyle Scheyd/Dragonnapped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 5 - Meet Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 7 - Spike's Roundup * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 8 - Spike Nearly Loses His Tail * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 10 - Arrival of Merlin/At Hans' Toon Barn * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 11 - Boy Switch/The Girls Aisle * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 12 - Francis and Eugene's Conversation * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 13 - June's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 14 - Searching for Spike * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 15 - Into the Vents * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 16 - To the Rescue!/Spike Stays * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 17 - Battle with Juniper Montage * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 18 - The End of Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 19 - Spike vs. O'Hare/Saving June * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 20 - Welcome Home * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs